ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Witch Pictures
| founder = Zack Isaac Sanchez Liza Ramirez Sanchez Gabriel Riva Palacio Alatriste Rodolfo Riva Palacio Alatriste Fernando De Fuentes Jose C. Garcia De Letona | location = Cancún, Quintana Roo, Mexico (2018-present) Mexico City, Mexico (2019-present) Toluca, Mexico (2020-present) Mazatlán, Sinaloa, Mexico (2021-present) Cuernavaca, Morelos, Mexico (2025-present) | num_employees = 350 at peak | key people = Fernando De Fuentes Jose C. Garcia De Letona Zack Isaac Sanchez | industry = Motion capture Computer animation Animated features television series Flash animation Traditional animation Computer graphics Entertainment Live-action Stop-motion Puppetry | owner = ¡PLOP! Interactive ¡PLOP! Comics | num_locations = Los Angeles, California, USA Buenos Aires, Argentina Madrid, Spain Paris, France | products = TV programs Theatrical feature films Direct-to-video projects Web series Video games | divisions = Lionsgate Universal Pictures Columbia Pictures 20th Century Fox Warner Bros. Pictures }}¡PLOP!, originally Condorito Films is a Mexican animation studio founded in 2017. It is mainly associated with Huev''ocartoon Producciones and Ánima Estudios.'' ''Founding (2017) ''In 2017, Zack Isaac Sanchez (founder of Huevocartoon Producciones and Ánima Estudios) plans to open his first animation studio using four types of animation for each production. ''Filmography'' ''Films'' * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (2018) * Bear-O (2018) * Little Witch Academia: The Movie (2018) * My Hero Academia: The Movie (2019) * Batman (2019) * Wrackinng (2019) * Mega Man (2019) * Speed Racer (2019) * The Lightning Storm (2019) * Cinderella (2019) * Little Witch Academia 2: World Tour (2020) * The Steadfast Tin Soldier (2020) * ''A Caillou Movie'''' (2020)'' * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2020) * ''Yin Yang Yo! The Movie'''' (2020) * [[Monk Little Dog: The Movie|''Monk Little Dog: The Movie]]'' (2020) * ''The Lightning Storm 2 (2020) * She-Ra (2021) * The Galacticbots (2021) * ''Charlie And Lola: The Movie'''' (2021) * ''The Adventures of Cornelius Movie (2021) * La Leyenda de las Tres Pascualas (2021) * The Ugly Duckling and Me 2! ''(2021) * ''Scott Pilgrim: The Animated Movie (2021) * The Pizza and Taco Movie (2021) * Super Mario Bros. (2022) * Mortadelo and Filemon (2022) * Gene and the Galacticbots (2022) * Spyro the Dragon: The Movie (2022) * Missing Serene the Siren (2023) * The Adventures of Cornelius Movie 2 (2023) * Bronzo: The Little Horse (2024) * A Thousand Years and a Ghost (2024) * Animal Squad! (2023) * Misticos: The Movie (2023) * Monster Spectacular (2024) * The Superstar Galacticbots (2024) * Guide to Life on Mars (2025) * The Adventures of Cornelius Movie 3 (2025) * The Mega Galacticbots (2025) * Next HarTIGERony (2025) * Boy Couples (2025) * The Lightning Storm 3 (2025) * Penny Paranormal: The Movie (2025) * Super Monsters: The Movie (2025) * Mapachecartoon (2026) * The Next Galacticbots (2026) * LittleBigPlanet (2026) * René's Big Movie (2026) * Taco Party (2027) * Cornelius in Rio (2027) * The Galacticbots vs. The Spacebots (2027) * Una película de mapaches (2027) * Kaijumon (2028) * Otra película de mapache y un canguro (2028) * Trunk Train: The Movie (2029) * Un canguro con muchos sobrinos (2029) * Trunk Train: Gajah's Bollywood (2029) * Mapaches en fuga (2030) * Yo-kai Watch 2: The Dimension of London (2030) * Un canguro congelado (2030) * El Agente 800-S3 (2030) * Mermaids (2031) * Pokémon 2: Ash's Region World (2032) * Mermaids 2: Escapes from Prince (2032) * Super Mario Bros. 2: Sent to India (2032) * Las Aventuras de Godzilla (2032) * Isla de Monstruos (2032) * Thumbelina (2033) * Jurassic Kingdom (2033) * Cuphead (2033) * Ready Player One: The Animated Movie (2033) * My Little Fairy: The New Garden (2033) * Pacific Rim: The Animated Movie (2033) * The Amazing Framed of Top Cat (2033) * The Black Panther King (2033) * Bendy and the Ink Machine (2034) * The Life of Bob Marley (2034) * The Adventures of Mr. Hernandez: The Monsters in Guatemala (2034) * Nights at the University (2034) * Floette: The Movie (2034) * Kirby Star Allies: The Movie (2035) * Jibanyan and Whisper (2035) * Daughter of Dracula (2035) * Shantae: The Movie (2035) * The Naughty List (2035) * Uganda Knuckles: The Movie (2036) * Kung Fu Hedgehog (2036) * Doctor Tocino (2036) * Casper (2036) * Zack 5: A Movie Unfortunate Events (2037) * Jorel's Brother: The Movie (2037) * DreamWorks Monica's Gang (2038) * Gui & Estopa: The Movie (2038) * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids: The Movie (2039) * Gui & Estopa: The Mysterious of Coco (2040) * Mazinger vs. Voltron (2040) * Yo-kai Watch 3: The Lost Manhattan (2041) * Ever After Tales (2041) * Cut the Rope: The Movie (2042) * Where is Chicky: The Movie (2043) * Larva: The Movie (2043) * The Grudge: The Animated Movie (2044) * Lalaloopsy (2044) * Neighbours from Heaven (2045) * Mexican Invasion (2045) * Wacky Races: The Movie (2045) * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (2045) * Cowboy Bebop (2045) * Nymphs (2046) * The Floogals Movie (2047) * Ap Bokto (2048) * Marshall Mouse (2049) * Alice in Wonderland (2050) * Ninja Samurai (2050) * My Big Big Friend: The Movie (2051) * Chalkalkins (2051) * The Puffin of Valiant (2051) * The Angel Princess Movie (2051) * Cartoonmaniacs (2052) * Meloetta's Crystal Enchanted (2052) * Gnomehunters (2052) * Hanazuki: The Legend of Saturn (2052) * Father vs. Son (2052) * Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox (2052) * Polvina: A Sea Princesses Story (2053) * Emilia: A Sítio do Picapau Amarelo Story (2053) * The Peanutshack (2054) * Space Warriors (2055) * Ultraman: The Animated Movie (2056) * The Secret of the Caterpillar (2057) * The Bratty Child (2058) * Yo-kai Chronicles (2059) * Spike the Jaquin (2060) * The Karate Robot (2061) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie (2062) * Uncle Kid (2063) * Baseball Animals (2064) * The Agents of C.O.U.S.I.N.S. (2065) * El Pequeño Buitre: La misión rescate (2066) * Farkle Turtle (2067) * Lepun the Leprechaun (2068) * Kaijumon: The Legendary Monsters (2069) * Ghost Activity (2070) * Floette 2: Friendship is Pokémon Story (2071) * Gui & Estopa 2: The Secret of Cuauhtémoc (2072) * Gummibär: The Movie (2073) * Wacky Beyblades: La Luna de Espíritu, The Spirit Aura Mother God (2073) * The Superhero Families (2074) * The Incredible Spies (2074) * Go! Anpanman: The Movie (2075) * Fishtronaut: The Movie (2076) * Doraemon: The Lost Treasure Island (2076) * The Racebots (2076) * Little Audrey 2: The Gold of Bikini Atoll Island (2077) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2078) * Bambi (2078) * One Sibling, and Ten Siblings (2079) * Sailor Moon (2079) * Hotel Worldsylvania (2080) * Captain Mexico: The First Savage (2080) * Dumbo (2080) * My Neighbor Totoro (2080) * Love Is... (2081) * Happy Tree Friends (2082) * Steven Universe (2082) * An American Tail (2083) * Crossover Story (2083) * Top Cat University (2083) * The LEGO Lalaloopsy Movie (2083) * The Toni Movie (2084) * The Iron Giant (2085) * Smoker Penguin: The Movie (2086) * The Akira Movie (2086) * The Cat Ghost (2087) * Angry Motorcycles (2087) * Dog Dog Wolf (2087) * Zack 6: The Crossover Time (2088) * Superhero Families 2 (2088) * Marshall Mouse 2: The Fast of the Marvelous (2088) * Bendy and the Magical Machine (2088) * Smoker Penguin 2: The Sequel - You are Fuckiness Han Solo Bitches! (2088) * Holy's World (2089) * Wacky Beyblades 2: The Stupid Sequel - The Last Snake Spirit (2089) * TUR-BE: The Movie (2089) * Smoker Penguin 3: The Super Sequel - We are Fuckness Unikitty Assholes! (2089) * One Sibling, and Ten Siblings 2: The Loudest in the World (2089) * Top Cat: T.C.'s Underwater World (2089) * A Little Dolphin (2089) * Mortadelo y Gaturro (2089) * The HENDA Movie (2090) * The Spooky Nation of El Super Macho Libre (2091) * Intergalatica (2091) * Jackstars (2092) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2092) * The Fernandez (2092) * The Drawings Animated Everyone Sequel (2093) * Ever After Tales 2: Good Royals vs. Evil Rebels (2093) * ''The HENDA Movie 2: Restaurant'' (2093) * Duperheroes (2093) * Defender Movies (2093) * Mexican Movies (2094) * The Hooter Games (2095) * The Drawings Animated Everyone Third Chapter (2096) * Celestialoids: The Movie (2096) * Twelve Madness Days (2097) * Sick Figures (2097) * Roberto's Tacos (2097) * The Hooter Games 2: Anthony Love Emily (2099) Direct-to-video films * The Big Boat (2018) * Covi & Zizt: The Movie (2018) * Gaturro (2018) * The Magic Roundabout (2019) * The Merman Prince (2019) * Booba: The Movie (2020) * Alexander And The Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day 2 (2020) * Doraemon (2021) * ''The Dragon Prince'''' (2021) * ''The Covi & Zizt Movie ''(2021) * ''The Big Boat 2 ''(2021) * ''Covi & Zizt The Movie 2: Aliens Out The Planet ''(2021) * ''Little Witch Academia 3: The Third Part (2022) * Noah's Ark (2022) * Bernard Bear: The Movie ''(2023) * ''Covi & Zizt Reborn ''(2023) * ''Celia ''(2024) * ''The Food Fair ''(2024) * ''Covi & Zizt The Movie 3: The Revenge Of Monsters ''(2025) * ''Little Witch Academia 4: Haunted Students (2027) * Célia 2: Revenge Of The Smiler ''(2029) * ''Covi Of The Monster House ''(2030) * [[The Food Fair 2|''The Food Fair 2]]'' (2030) * ''Un canguro tiene una novia (2031) * Zizt The Movie (Live Action) (2032) * Un canguro y los hijos (2033) * ''Covi & Zizt Go Home'' (2033) * ''Backseat Drive'' (2034) * Un canguro y la hermana (2035) * ''Covi & Zizt The Movie 4: The Third'' (2035) * Mermaids 3: Return of the Water (2037) * Clash Royale (2037) * Crash Bandicoot: The Journey of Hawaii (2037) * ''Covi Of The Holiday Itailan'''' (2037) * ''Mascots: The Animated Movie (2037) * Trunk Train 2: TrainMania (2038) * Mexican Pinkie Pie (2038) * Kaijumon: Pineapple Island (2038) * Adam and Eve: A Bible Story (2039) * ''Covi & Zizt The Movie 5: Dawn Of The Monsters'' (2039) * Jurassic Island (2039) * City Wrestlers (2040) * Giantfoot (2040) * Screaching Little Boy (2040) * Jelly Jamm: The Movie (2041) * ''Covi & Zizt The Movie 6: Continental Emojis Drift'' (2041) * Celestialoids: The Family Story (2056) * Banjo, the Other Woodpile Cat (2057) * Covi & Zizt The Movie 7: Gugu Revenge ''(2058) Short films *Oscar's Oasis'' (2018) *''Monk Little Dog'' (2018) *''Condorito'' (2018) *''Covi & Zizt'' (2019) *''Ren & Stimpy'' (2021) *''Green Eggs and Ham (2021) *Princess Mononoke'' (2026) *''Dorothy and his Chicken'' (2027) *''The Snow Queen'' (2027) *''Romeo & Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss'' (2028) *''Legally Blonde: The Animated Movie'' (2029) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2029) *''The Lion King'' (2030) *''The Wild'' (2030) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2030) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2031) *''Super Troopers: The Animated Movie'' (2033) *''Panty & Stocking'' (2033) *''Gaturro'' (2034) *''Bravest Warriors'' (2034) *''Dhampyre'' (2035) *''Master Mischief'' (2035) *''Valkyries'' (2036) *''Monster Tale'' (2036) *''Zuzubaland'' (2037) *''Earth to Luna!'' (2038) *''Ori and the Will of the Wisps'' (2039) *''Mortadelo and Filemon Presents: Serenade of the Moon'' (2041) *''Jamie and his Brothers'' (2044) *''Star Tracks'' (2044) *''Jamie and his Mother'' (2047) *''Team Sonic Racing'' (2050) *''Sailor Moon: Sailor Soldiers's Children'' (2050) *''Little Witch Academia: Witch Students's Children'' (2051) *''Smoker Caterpillar'' (2051) *''Spirited Away'' (2051) *''Killer Shark'' (2052) *''So You Want to Be Soviet Union Mothers!'' (2052) *''Crash of the Mirrors'' (2052) *''The Ugly Duckling'' (2053) *''Mortadelo and Filemon's Tour of Spain'' (2055) Television series *''Covi & Zizt (2017-present) *The Adventures of Cornelius'' (2018-present) *''Pene Perin'' (2018-present) *''Clay Port'' (2019-present) *''Little Witch Academia: Ghost Machine'' (2019-2021) *''Condorito: The Series'' (2019-present) *''The Little Wizard Alejandro'' (2019-present) *''Chabelo's Taco Stand'' (2019-present) *''Pizza and Taco'' (2019-present) *''René's Great Adventure'' (2019-present) *''Space Monsters in Chaos'' (2020-present) *''My Hero Academia: True Heroes (2020-present) *The Lord of the Rings'' (2020-present) *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' (2020-present) *''Shuriken Academy'' (2020-present) *''Dorothy and the Guardians of Oz'' (2020-present) *''Mortadelo and Filemon'' (2020-present) *''Speed Racer'' (2021-present) *''The Galacticbots: Once Upon a Intergalactic'' (2023-present) *''Dragon Ball Uprising'' (2024-present) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2025-present) *''Pepe the Frog'' (2026-present) *''Mapachecartoon: The Series'' (2027-present) *''Thor: The Adventures of Asgard'' (2028-present) *''Who World Top Cat'' (2029-present) *''Pacific Rim Mayhem'' (2030-present) *''Ready Player One: Into the Future'' (2031-present) *''Zack: The Series'' (2032-present) *''Batman: The Mystery of Crime'' (2033-present) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (2034-present) *''Captain Mexico: Inifinity God'' (2035-present) *''Casper and Kat'' (2036-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2037-present) *''Voltron Rebels'' (2038-present) *''One Piece'' (2039-present) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2040-present) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2041-present) *''Eleven Brothers'' (2041-present) *''Big Fish & Begonia: The Series'' (2042-present) *''TUR-BE'' (2042-present) *''Mikey Mouserat'' (2043-present) *''Mort and Phil with Avengers'' (2043-present) *''Gaturro'' (2044-present) *''Lucky Star'' (2045-present) *''Dark Souls Remastered: The Series'' (2046-present) *''Legends of Thunderdonia'' (2047-present) *''Tizelx'' (2047-present) *''Cero Knights'' (2048-present) *''Sardincorn'' (2048-present) *''Vikingstein: Viking of Berkstein'' (2048-present) *''HENDA Allies'' (2048-present) *''Super Macho Libre'' (2049-present) *''The Barry and Terry Show'' (2049-present) *''Secret Hill with Amazing'' (2049-present) *''Barry and Terry's Super Internet Summer Vacation'' (2050-present) *''Celestialoids'' (2051-present) *''Mexican Mom'' (2051-present) *''Undercity'' (2051-present) *''Pastium'' (2056-present) *''Misenchanted'' (2057-present) *''The Mendonites'' (2057-presentt) Miscellaneous *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) - the circus *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) - Batman *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) - the bubble *''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside'' (2018-present) - Flint Lockwood, Dracula, Gene, Boog, Masha, Agumon, Papa Smurf, Cody Maverick, Arthur Claus, Spider-Man *''Little Witch Academia: The Movie'' (2018-present) - Toto, Willy, Bibi, Confi, El Chacas, La Zafiro, the Martian king, Martians, Leo San Juan, Teodora, Xochitl, Don Andrés, Nando San Juan, Finado, Moribunda, Top Cat, Benny, Choo Choo, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Brain, Officer Dibble, Nikté, Tambo Macaw, Juancho Perreda, Miguel Rivera, Dante, Manolo Sanchez, Joaquin Mondragon, Maria Posada, Hector, Manny Rivera, Frida Suarez Webseries *''Mapaches en Corto!: Las Animacion Modernas en Cine'' (2020-present) *''Panchos Conejos'' (2021-present) *''Mariquitas en bosque'' (2022-present) *''Wacky Beyblades'' (2023-present) *''Smoker Penguin'' (2024-present) *''Zack Isaac Sanchez's World of Animation Sketch'' (2025-present) Trivia *¡PLOP! is inspired by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Warner Animation Group, Paramount Animation, Pixar, Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks Animation, DisneyToon Studios, Nickelodeon Movies, Blue Sky Studios, Hasbro Studios, and Toei Animation. *every one of its feature-length films so far has been rated G, PG, PG-13, and R by the MPAA *The studio uses four types of animation **The hand-drawn animation is used for TV shows and some films **The computer animation is used for the films. **The traditional animation is used for some TV shows and a few films. **The flash animation is used for webseries. Poll How do you think about ¡PLOP!? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Franchises *''The Ugly Duckling and Me!'' (2018-present) *''Little Witch Academia'' (2018-present) *''The Adventures of Cornelius'' (2018-present) *''My Hero Academia'' (2019-present) *''The Lightning Storm'' (2019-present) *''The Galacticbots'' (2021-present) Distributors *Pantelion Films (2018-present) *Videocine (2018-present) *Gussi Cinema (2019-present) *Corazón Films (2019-present) *Diamond Films (2019-present) *Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2019-present) *Lionsgate (2020-present) *Universal Pictures (2021-present) *20th Century Fox (2021-present) *Columbia Pictures (2021-present) *Warner Bros. Pictures (2021-present) *Focus Features (2021-present) *Relativity Media (2021-present) *Walt Disney Pictures (2021-present) *Paramount Pictures (2021-present) *The Weinstein Company (2021-present) Category:Animation studios Category:Huevocartoon Producciones Category:Ánima Estudios Category:2017 Category:Mexican animation studios Category:Lionsgate Category:Companies Category:Companies in Cancún Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Computer-animated Category:Flash Animation Category:Traditional animated Category:Stop-motion Category:Live-Action Category:NBCUniversal Category:Comcast Category:Universal Pictures Category:Televisa Category:Puppet